My Hell Filled Ever After
by artistic-soul24
Summary: Pessimistic? Sure... that's one way to put it. Maybe I'm a little coldhearted? I guess you can say that too. Cruel? That'll work. I don't care. 'Cause there's no happily ever after in this world.
1. Its True, My Love

­**A/N:** Well, here's another Draco/Harry story. You have to admit, they _are_ and interesting couple. They can be written so many ways… Draco being abusive, Harry cheating on his fiancé with Draco… Draco chasing after Harry's love in school… the possibilities are endless.

This story will feature an abusive Draco… but there's a little plot twist. It'll be great…

Ok, so I hope y'all like this first chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Its True, My Love

Draco stood smiling in front of a mirror, fixing his tie for the millionth time in the past 10 minutes. Though he was deliriously happy, his hands shook nervously as he smoothed his hair down.

This was it. This was the day Draco had been dreaming of for the past four years. Since he first laid eyes on him that fateful morning at the Ministry- he had known. He had known before he'd first worked up the courage to ask him on a date. Before their first kiss, first dance… first time together. He had known.

A sharp knock on the door ripped the blond from his thoughts. Straightening his tux jacket, he turned and went to open it.

"Are you ready?"

Draco moved to one side as Blaise strode into the dressing room. He took one look at his best friend and answered his own question. "You're ready."

Draco chuckled as Blaise paced the room. Blaise heard him and rounded on the groom.

"You think this is funny?! This is your _wedding_ day! Weddings aren't funny!"

Draco had never seen his friend this tense. He was always so calm and collected. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "What's up?"

Hesitation filled the chocolate-eyed man's expression. Shrugging, he answered, "Its nothing." He looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure?" Draco played with one of the many bouquets he'd received from family and friends.

"Yeah."

The blond sighed as silence fell over the room. His friend was hiding something. Neither man looked at each other.

"Are… are you sure about this?"

Draco turned back to the mirror. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure about… all this." Blaise waved his hands around to indicate the wedding.

Silver eyes met brown in the mirror, and it was all Draco could do not to look away. His friend knew something. His happy mood dissipated.

Blaise clapped a hand on his shoulder. "All I'm saying I s make sure this is what you want." He gave Draco a reassuring grin. "I don't want you making any decisions you may regret."

Now Draco was _positive_ his buddy knew something. The doubt in his mind flew up a few notches as he sunk into a white sofa in the corner. Trying to hide it, he closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

An alarm clock went off.

Blaise glanced at his own wristwatch as he turned off the ringer. "Its time," he announced.

Butterflies danced in his stomach as he followed Blaise out of the room. Once down a hallway, they turned left and stepped into the cathedral.

High golden arches reached up to the heavens, supporting the mural-painted celing about. Pale pink and yellow roses decorated the pews and walls, making the men feel like they were in an indoor garden. Vines draped from the stainglass windows like curtains. Plush crème-hued carpeting complimented the mahogany altar.

"God Draco… this place _still_ amazes me," Blaise murmured, staring in awe at the ceiling. "You must've spent a million galleons to reserve this."  
"Well… I wanted him to have the best," Draco stated simply as they took their places. "I would give him the world if I could."

The rows filled quickly within the next five minutes. Each familiar face Draco saw made his anxiety shoot up a little higher. Letting out a shaky breath, he almost started crying when he was his mother wave at him.

He regained his composure though, when the pastor came out and started the program.

"Friends, family, and colleagues," he spoke, causing a hush to fall over the cathedral. "We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Draco Malfoy… and Harry Potter."

Many murmured a few words of joy before falling back into silence.

As the program continued, Draco tuned out most of what was said. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't calm his raging pulse. Palms sweaty, he resisted the urge to wipe them on his charcoal gray suit.

"Looking kinda hot over there," Pansy mumbled teasingly to the left of him, making him smile.

Wiping his brow on a handkerchief, he retorted, "Grooms mates are supposed to be _silent_."

"And now, here come the… uh, other groom." Laughter rippled through the pews as everyone stood and turned.

"Oh…" Draco gasped as Harry started down the aisle.

Harry wore a suit identical to Draco's, complete with a pink silk tie and handkerchief. A rosy Mrs. Wasley was linked by arm to him, dressed in a pink gown and heels. Each wore huge smiles.

When Harry caught sight of Draco, his smile grew wider. Reaching the alter, the green-eyed man kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. She laughed giddily as she made her way to her seat.

Once all laughter died down, Draco locked eyes with Harry. He took both hands in his so they were facing each other, and cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter. Harry James Potter," Draco started, all eyes on him. "There's no name I've come to love more.

"When I first met you, I hated you. At eleven years old, my heart hardened toward the boy who refused my hand. You refused my friendship. And for that, I wanted to make your life miserable. I wanted to hurt you back."

Draco took a deep breath to steady his voice. Harry smiled in encouragement.

"And after five years of hatred, my hormones shifted. I was gay. But instead of having eyes for many, I only had my sight on one… you. Suddenly, I was in love with my enemy.

"I'm so glad you're a part of my life," he continued, tears in his eyes and doubt long forgotten. "Because without you, my life would be meaningless. You're my everything… my sun, my earth, my moon. You're what make waking up in the morning worthwhile. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you… as my wife." He paused, then added, "Well, my man-wife."

A chuckle fluttered from everyone in the audience.

Except for one.

Harry, suddenly aware that it was his turn for vows, blushed furiously. He glanced down at the floor, then back at Draco.

"Mine aren't half as good as yours," he whispered in apology. He hung his head in shame.

Draco leaned toward Harry. With his index finger, he lifted his face until green eyes met silver.

"I couldn't care less what your vows say." He gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. "As long as you love me." He stood straight again.

Taking a deep breath, Harry spoke.

"Before I get started," he glanced at the audience, then back to Draco, "I just want to say something. I love you."

"That's bullshit," someone stood and shouted.

Shocked, every head in the cathedral turned and stared at Charlie Weasley.

"Please sit down," the pastor commanded, angry toward the interruption. "Now Harry, please continue with-"

"No Harry." Charlie stepped into the aisle and walked toward him. "Don't say another word."

Harry paled, looking nervously from Draco to Charlie.

Draco glared at Charlie. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Saving Harry from making a huge mistake." He grabbed one of Harry's hands, but an angry glare from Draco made him drop it.

"What are you-"

"Harry doesn't love you," Charlie announced loudly, causing many to gasp. "He loves me."

All was silent, except for the pastor. He continued to protest until Draco silenced him with a raised hand.

"If you don't sit the fuck down…"

Charlie spoke over him. "Harry has slept with me-"

Harry closed his eyes.

"- twice a week. For the past six months."

"Don't lie," Draco warned him in a dangerously venomous voice.

Charlie shrugged. "I'm not."

Draco turned to Harry in disbelief. "He's lying, right?" When Harry said nothing his voce took on a note of hysteria. "Tell me he's lying."

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it.

Desperate now, Draco dropped o his knees. "Please," he begged, taking both of Harry's hands, "tell… me… he's… lying."

In a small voice, Harry confessed, "He's not."

Charlie smiled triumphantly.

Tears streamed silently down Draco's cheeks as he rose to his feet. As if dazed, he slowly turned around and faced the pews.

"This wedding is over," he stated, monotone. Then, casting a pained look at Harry, he strode forward quickly and left the cathedral.


	2. Pacing With Insanity

**A/N:** Chapter two! Yes! Ok, thank y'all for reviewing… and sorry this update is so late.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pacing With Insanity**

**Warnings: sexual content and bondage ahead**

_Please… oh please God, let him come back to me…_

Harry paced their spacious bedroom frantically, unable to keep still for a second. His tear-streaked face held an apologetic expression as he glanced at the clock.

2 a.m.

He hacked out a dry sob as he fell to his knees before their gigantic bed, nose pressed to the thick down mattress in desperation. This was the bed he and Draco had made love in countless times; the bed that so many promises had been made on. Harry shuddered violently as he caught a whiff of Draco's cologne on the comforter.

_Flashback_

_"Come here…" a deliriously happy Draco extended his arms to the smaller brunette as they lay beside each other. He pouted his lips when Harry moved away from him playfully._

_"No." He buried his face in a pillow, acting tired as he watched his fiancé from the corner of his eye._

_Strong arms pulled his lithe body to the blond, and Harry protested flirtatiously as Draco pressed his lips to the former Gryfindor's chest._

_"How dare you say no." Draco's mouth traveled upward to Harry's, and they connected in a passionate lip lock. "Wives are supposed to listen to their husbands." He swatted at Harry's behind teasingly and administered another kiss._

_"Man-wife," Harry corrected with an arrogant sneer, earning himself another swat to the rear. "And besides, we aren't even married yet. So save your dominance crap," he stuck his tongue out, "until then."_

_Smooth hands bunched at the small of Harry's back, pulling him even closer to his lover. "Won't be long now," he whispered into his ear lovingly. "In exactly eight hours, we'll be Mr. and Mr. Draco Malfoy." His lips brushed against his temple gently._

_Sighing with contentment, Harry whispered, "And I can't wait."_

_End Flashback_

Sick to his stomach, Harry managed to crawl to the bathroom… in time to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet. He heaved, acid burning the back of his throat.

_Flashback_

_Cool hands rubbed Harry's back comfortingly as he stooped over the toilet._

_"I guess we won't be going to that restaurant again," Draco muttered to himself as he held his boyfriend's hair back. "Remind me to go sue them." He growled angrily as Harry threw up again, then leaned down and planted a kiss at the nape of his neck._

_"It'll be ok, love." He stroked his clammy forehead tenderly. "I'm here for you."_

_End Flashback_

Exhausted, Harry curled into a ball on the cold tile floor. He clenched his eyelids together tightly as he muttered his lover's name over and over.

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps thundering up the stairs awakened Harry from his restless sleep. He jerked upright from his position next to the tub and leaned against the cabinet doors.

Draco stumbled blindly into the dark bedroom, hitting the wall and slumping to the carpet. His beautiful silver eyes were clouded as he caught sight of Harry from his position.

Harry stared at him, wondering if he was drunk.

With obvious effort, he managed to rise to his feet and walk to the bathroom. He smiled crookedly before his fiancé, hair tousled every which way.

"Draco…" Harry caught an overwhelming whiff of whiskey, and his suspicion was confirmed. Edging closer to the man, he laid a hesitant hand on Draco's pant leg. "Draco?"

Slowly, Draco tilted his head to the side, seemingly taking in Harry's disheveled state. Then, with quick and skillful hands, he removed the charcoal gray tux jacket he'd been wearing since the day before and threw it into the tub.

"Don't think I'll be needing that anymore. Do you?" Draco's voice was eerily calm and sober, and Harry wondered once again if he was drunk or not.

Draco caught on to Harry's train of thoughts. With a shake of his head, he elaborated. "I'm not drunk, love. I just spent the night in a bar watching the showgirls." Squatting down, he continued, "I had not one drink. I'm completely sober."

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. Draco continued to gaze at him with the clouded expression, smiling.

"I know what you're thinking," he drawled on, reaching a hand out to stroke Harry's cheek. "You're thinking about whether you should apologize or not." He shook his head again, standing up. "You don't have to… I forgive you. Shit happens." He offered his hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet. Then he led him into the bedroom, and to the bed.

"We just have to make sure this shit doesn't happen again." With speed and precision, he pushed Harry to the mattress and hovered over him.

"What are you-" Harry stifled a gasp of surprise as Draco shoved his tongue into his mouth roughly. He vaguely felt the blonde's hands at the zipper of his jeans, before he yielded to the embrace.

Draco pulled away after a moment, regarding Harry through half-lidded eyes. Then, without taking his gaze off the brunette, he reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out four sets of handcuffs.

"I think its time I teach you a little lesson," he drawled, before flipping the suddenly frightened Harry onto his stomach and hooking each of his hands and feet to a post of the bed.

A part of Harry told him this was wrong. He wanted desperately to kick away from Draco as he bonded him to the bed. Terror clenched at the pit of his stomach, and he felt the need to throw up again.

But another part of him… Harry shivered as Draco's tongue ran down the length of his back. Another part of him told him he deserved this.

"I don't really want to do this," Draco said as he removed the rest of his own clothes and retrieved a wooden paddle from under the bed. "And when I first heard about your little 'cheating', I wanted to kill Charlie. Just flat out… cold-blooded murder him." He clenched his fists in anger. "I wanted to torture the bastard slowly… painfully.

"But when I realized that I could be sent to prison for that," he continued, oiling the paddle slowly, "I figured that maybe _you_ could learn from this instead." He slammed the wood against his palm absently, voice sounding far away. After a second, his attention snapped back to the man in front of him.

"And here's your lesson. Man-wives," he mounted the bed beside Harry, paddle clutched tightly in his hand. "Man-wives," he repeated, and hit Harry hard on the bottom. "Don't," he swatted again, "cheat," again, "on their husbands." He slammed the paddle down on Harry's reddening flesh, causing an audible scream of pain from the brunette.

The blond smiled with satisfaction, and hit him once more, this time keeping a rhythm.

"And don't you forget it."


	3. Aftermath Bubblebath

**A/N:** Chapter three! Hope none of y'all found the last chapter too disturbing. I tried to keep the graphic details to a minimum. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Aftermath Bubble Bath 

Harry rolled over on his side stiffly, trying to avoid lying on his smarting ass. He wondered vaguely whether Draco was up before he realized the blond was nowhere in sight.

Groaning, he got up and padded into the bathroom, trying to ignore the pain he felt in his lower back. Stepping into the steam-filled space, Harry's eyes widened as Draco smiled invitingly at him from a bubble bath.

"Good morning," Draco greeted cheerfully, eyeing Harry's nude state hungrily from the confines of the pool-sized tub. His own eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the purple bruises gracing the brunette's backside.

Self-consciously, Harry ran a hand over the pale smooth flesh of his behind. He had planned on hiding the injuries from his boyfriend in case he didn't remember the "paddling incident" earlier. He didn't want to make the blond feel guilty over it.

Apparently, though, Draco was far from ready to put the event behind the two of them. "Come closer," he demanded softly. "Let me see."

"It doesn't hurt…" Harry trailed, but stepped over obediently at the hurt expression on his lover's face.

"I did that…" Draco gasped loudly, causing Harry to wonder just _how_ much damage was back there. He pressed a hand to the small of his back.

Shrugging, Harry made to walk away.

"Don't leave… please, Harry."

Harry turned around to see the begging expression on Draco's face.

"Please… God, Harry. I have no idea what came over me earlier. But please… let me make it up to you." He held his arms out in front of him, and Harry slipped into the tub, accepting the warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered against the skin below Harry's ear. "I truly am."

Harry shrugged the apology away. "Don't be. I deserved it anyway." He pulled away slightly at the angry look Draco gave him.

"You didn't deserve it," he growled, causing Harry to move even further away. "And don't you dare think that."

Harry said nothing, his frightened eyes saying it all.

Draco's expression softened. "Sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, smiling suddenly. "I really scared you, didn't I?" He scooted closer to Harry, wrapping his arms lovingly around his slender waist. "Forgive me?" He nuzzled his neck, winning a small grin from the brunette.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I do."

Satisfied, Draco sat Harry in his lap and began to lather up his hair.

"That monster I was this morning… he's gone, Harry. For good. And I promise he'll never come back." Draco massaged Harry's scalp, making him moan with obvious pleasure. "And just now… when I yelled at you for blaming yourself…" he continued to run his hands through his hair. "I wasn't mad at you. I'm mad at Charlie. For ruining our special day."

Harry tensed at the mention of Charlie's name.

"I keep taking my anger out on you. And honey… I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's torso and hugged him from behind. "I love you." He kissed his shoulder affectionately.

Shocked by the note of tenderness in Draco's apology, Harry wiped a tear away at the touching words. Guilt rose at the back of his throat, but he pushed it away forcefully.

"Well Draco," Harry tightened the arms around him. "I love you too."

* * *

"You _are not_ serious." 

"But I am…"

Harry stared in awe at the stadium around them. He and Draco were standing on a professional Quidditch field, each with a broom in hand.

"So you're telling me," Harry uttered in disbelief, "that this whole place is _ours_?" He gazed hopefully at Draco, not daring himself to jump to conclusions. A slight breeze played with his already messy hair, and Draco pushed it out of his eyes gently.

"All ours for the day," Draco whispered with a smile as an elated Harry did a little victory dance on the grass. "All ours." He pulled Harry to him, Draco's stomach on Harry's back.

Harry glanced at the face perched on his right shoulder and chuckled happily. "You never cease to amaze me." He pecked him on the cheek, eyes dancing with joy as he twirled the broom around.

"And I don't ever plan to."

* * *

"Told you that I would make it up to you." A breathless Draco walked into the empty locker room, sweat plastering locks of his golden hair to his forehead. He pulled off his robe impatiently, hitting Harry in the face with a sleeve. 

"Hey… watch where to swing that thing…" Harry was caught off guard when a sock hit him in the face, followed by a pair of boxers.

"What are you…" Harry stared at the naked man before him, appreciated the wonderful sight before him.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a shower." Draco, smirking, sauntered off with a towel in his hand.

Harry's mouth fell open at the tease in front of him. He quickly stripped down to nothing as well, then scurried after the departed man.

* * *

"That was so much fun, Dray," Harry exclaimed as they arrived home, dropping his sports bag on the floor and running up to their bedroom. Draco chased after him, eager to continue where they had left off in the shower room.

"I knew we should've just finished our little 'rendezvous' in the shower," Draco complained loudly as he climbed the stairs two at a time.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry shot through the door, already half undressed.

"I don't know, but now I'm horny as…" Draco trailed off, staring at the open package and letter on the bed.

An equally stunned Harry sat beside it, picking up the letter with shaking hands. A feeling of dread shot through Draco, and he suddenly wanted to leave the room.

But curiosity got the best of him, and he walked up to the package. After a moment of scrutiny, he sighed and picked up the black lacy thong he'd bought Harry a month ago from the brown paper wrapping.

Fingering the delicate underthing, he twirled it around his index finger once before turning to Harry for an explanation.

"So… care to explain?"

"Not… not really," Harry admitted honestly, emitting a sigh. He folded the letter up and tucked it back into the envelope.

"So I'm guessing I don't want to see the letter either." He rose an eyebrow skeptically, sighing again. "Its not from Charlie, is it?"

Silence.

"You left this at his house, didn't you?" Draco demanded quietly, dreading the answer.

Silence again.

Draco felt like he was in a reoccurring nightmare, and there was no ending. A nightmare where he was the victim, and Charlie kept on winning. He glanced at Harry, the suddenly not-so-innocent bystander in all of this. He was looking nervously from the door to Draco, as if plotting his escape.

He was reminded violently of the day before, and couldn't help but feel like this was déjà vu.

Tossing the thong back on the bed, Draco turned around and walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
